The World At Large
by Astro Latte
Summary: A familiar face is always a comfort during rough times. HxG DH SPOILERS!


**The World At Large**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

The clear night sky proved that the next day would be as beautiful as the last. The summer this year was especially sunny and cool. Perhaps nature was trying to, in its own way, celebrate the wonderful victory. Voldemort was dead, and the wizarding world had entered a new era of peace.

The door creaked, but Harry did not stir. He already knew who the late night visitor was. Hermione silently creped in, closing the door behind her and snuck into Ron's warm bed. The red-head groaned, but wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, who snuggled into his chest.

Harry sighed and rolled onto his side, away from the bed across. The last thing he needed to see before he fell to sleep was his two best friends sucking face. Looking back at the window, he allowed his thoughts to drift once more.

However, like all wars, with the battles came deaths. Countless faces were washed from existence and families were still mourning, trying to pick up the pieces to their broken lives.

The Weasleys were no different.

Hermione's late night visits were one of the few ways the family was cooping with the lost of their son. Charlie, Bill, Fleur and even Percy had been over regularly for dinners. Mrs. Weasley tried to keep a straight face, but her heart breaking cries proved her attempts fruitless. George had yet to leave his room.

Harry turn again in his bed, trying hard to push out the depressing thoughts from his mind. The last thing he needed was anymore nightmares. As much as he hated to admit it, he envied Ron and Hermione. At the very least, they had each other during this hard time. Harry had barely seen or spoken to Ginny since the final battle.

He knew any thoughts of anything would be out of the question at this time, but Harry couldn't help but yearn for the closeness. She alone had been one of the driving forces that kept him alive for the past year. Her last kiss had been his final thought before he was killed.

For the first time in seven years, The Burrow didn't feel like a home to him. He knew tonight was going to be another sleepless one. He needed to get out; he needed to rid himself of these thoughts.

As quietly as he could, Harry got out of bed. He slipped on a travel robe, grabbed his wand, and made his way out of the bedroom.

He pointed his wand at the old, creaky stairs.

"_Muffliato!"_ he whispered, hoping it would silence the noise.

It had, and Harry made his way down the stairs and through the back screen door. As soon as he stepped through, he felt better. The freedom he felt was extraordinary, and the fresh air cleared his mind of all morbid thoughts. He lazily laid upon the cool grass and watched the stars.

It was such a strange feeling, almost as if strings had been snipped above him. He was free, but his heart ached like never before. He was so used to depending on himself, he wasn't sure if he was captable of consoling anyone of the Weasley family. He felt like nothing but a constant reminder of the death of their son.

He was ripped from his thoughts when his well trained ears heard footsteps. He instantly jumped to his feet, and reached for his wand.

However he was too slow.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Harry's wand flew from his hand and landed several feet away from his reach.

"Oh my," he heard them say. "You're not getting sloppy after just a few days after saving the word are you?"

At the familiar voice, Harry let out a sigh of relief and quickly flopped back onto the ground. It was none other than Ginny Weasley.

"_Accio Wand."_ he murmured as the wand spend into his hand. He turned to the girl, "You scared me half to dea-"

Harry instantly bit his tongue and looked away. He should've known better than to mention death in front of someone who just lost their older brother.

He heard a thud and saw that Ginny had sat down next to him.

"You know," she sighed. "You don't have to censor yourself like I'm a dumb little kid."

"I'm not…it's just…"

"I know what you meant, but it's alright though." she smiled. "Hermione told me how it happened. How he was still laughing, even afterwards. He wouldn't want everyone to act all stern, and serious. If anything he would have wanted the opposite."

Harry looked at Ginny, and the small smile at her face. He wasn't sure if she was faking or not, but she was rarely one to be a damsel in distress. He decided to steer the conversation away from the grim topic.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Stargazing." she answered simply. "You?"

"Same."

"You know, Hermione snuck out of my room again." the red-head crinkled her nose. "Did she sneek into Ron's bed again?"

"Yeah, just like every other night." he answered.

"Mom's going to throw a fit if she catches them." she sighed. "She still has a problem with Bill and Fleur sharing a bed, and they're married."

Harry wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow Ginny's head had found a comfortable spot on his shoulder, and her hand was now entwined with his.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." he said quietly.

"Thanks," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Same goes for you."

The dark sky above them was so opened and infinite. The stars shone brightly, and sparkled to each other in a friendly greeting.

"I may take you up on that offer one day." Harry said with a smile.

* * *

**(AN: Yes, I have finished reading Deathly Hallows, and that means one thing for me…FANFICTION TIME!! I hope you liked it, I don't normally write Harry Potter fics, but after reading the seventh book I felt this dire need to. Please review, and kindly. Hopefully I can respond as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading!)**


End file.
